totaldramaalphabetfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephanie
Stephanie Turner, labelled the 'A-Type' is a contestant on Total Drama Alphabet and a member of Team Moon. Profile Stephanie Turner is quite the conflicted girl: she strives to be a good person, but feels the world is against her, and strives for success, but tries denying her hardships on that route. She's partly in her own little world, but grounded enough to try to fight for the perfection that she so richly feels she deserves, and does not take others trying to pull her back down lying down. It all leads to not really having any friends, but she insists they're just not good enough for her. Personality Stephanie considers herself perfect (though not to the level Danielle does). She is quite bossy and is the self appointed leader of Team Moon. She tends to underestimate her opponents and overestimate her own skills. Stephanie also tends to blame other people, mostly Jennie, for their team losing even if it's her fault. Despite this Stephanie can be nice and seems to have a fear of faliure. Coverage Stpehanie was the 22nd camper to arrive in A is for Arrival; she greeted the others and said how she would 'crush them'. Isis introduced herself and said she thought Stephanie and Quincy would go good together. Stephanie replied that she didn't even know him. She expressed doubt about the Bonfire Ceremonies being 'lighthearted' as Izzy claimed. When Izzy explained the rules of the first challenge Stephanie grabbed the box she was holding and ran oiver the finsih line thus winning. In the confessional she refersb to herself as a 'supergenius'. She was later busy with paper work (though what it was for was not specified) and sounds irritated when Izzy yelled into her ear. She appears in the confessional every now and then in the rest of the episode mentioning how Isis is annoying. As Stephanie had crossed the line first she was safe from the Punishment Shack. She became a member of Team Moon. In You cannot beat Air Man! Stephanie does not involve herself in the girls debate about who sleeps on the floor and she claims a top bunk. Later on during the challenge Stephanie asks why they bought Veronica with them; Hank reminds Stephanie they are a team. She also says she doesn't trust Elizabeth. Stephanie got frustrated when her team didn't attack Skull Man/Gwen right away. Team Moon seemed to have lost because they defeated the least robot masters; Stephanie complains it is unfair how they couldn't find anybody but Izzy excplains they didn't lose because Team Himalayas had no survivors. Team Moon finishes in second place so Stephanie was safe. In A little help Stephanie yells at Jennie to shut up about enviromentalism during the night. She also thinks DJ is losing his touch at cooking though to her dissaponitment finds DJ only cooks for the winners and Courtney cooked the breakfast. Stephanie chose Courtney as her favorite contestant and said she looked forward to working with her. Stephanie mentioned she had no cooking talent when discussing brekfats with Corutney. Stephanie didn't do so well in the challenge and refused to jump the cliff as she 'enjoys not dying'. Stephanie assures Courtney that Duncan and Danielle won't get up to anything while they sleep. Team Moon wins the challenge thanks to Nicole so Stephanie is safe from being voted off. In C Is For Dr. Clause Stephanie congratulates Nicole for winning the last challenge and allows her to pick her room. She also doesn't understand why anyone would want to share a room. In the foot race challenge Stephanie is at the front for most of the race. She is never distracted by Todd's traps. She expresss irritation at Isis in the confessional at giving her a bad name. She gets angry when Candice over takes her ans claims it's ebcause Candice has longer legs and thus a speed advantage. She didn't help Candice when she was stuck in Todd's cage and shortly before the finish line she tripped Candice over. However; Stephanie didn't win as Xuxa shot over the line and trampled her in doing so. Despite this Stephanie managed to drag herself over the line and net Team Moon second place. She also aplogized to Candice for her actions as she was 'caught up in the moment'. In Food So Plastic, It's Fantastic Stephanie mentions in the comfessional that Isis gives african-canadians a bad name. She also seems indifferant but slighlty supportive of Nicole's crush on Katrina. When the cooking challeneg begins Stephanie forbids Jennie from helping. She appoints herself manager which Hank uses to compare her to Courtney which she appreciates (though it wasn't a compliment). Stephanie, following Todd's suggestion cooks meat, a prime rib to be exact. She calls Jennie's food 'horrible meals'. Stephanie states that her prime rib is perfect though Nicole isn't so sure. To prove it Stephanie eats a bite of the prime rib. This makes her run off to be sick. Team Moon VERY nearly lose the cooking challenge but Jennie saves them with her fruit meals. In the confessional Stephanie says she can never show her face in her home town again. Team Moon wins and Stephanie is safe. In Factor Phobia Stephanie is distraught about not winning. She says it's Jennie's fault they nearly lost the challenge which irritates Jennie. Stephanie realises the fear confessing trap but under the influence of truth syrum admits her fear; exposing her body for an audience. She cries about this and unintentially insults Jennie. The challenge is revealed to be scaring the interns, not what the campers expected. During the challenge, rather than hunt down notes on what the interns are afraid of Stephanie tries a 'rapid fire' approach of dressing as various things in hopes of getting points. When she puts peanut butter in Margo's mouth she wins a point but says she won't leave until she gets all the interns fears. Team Moon wins with four points, that stephanie points out she earned herself. Stephanie holds the deciding vote for Team Himalayas' ceremony and votes for Isis and thinks of her as a whiny brat, even when compared to Danielle who was also votable. In Stop That Pigeonholed Villain! Stephanie climbs up the thousand foot cliff, along with Jennie, in order to stop Todd's evil plan. They suceed in destroying the lasinator; when Todd tries to attack them Stephanie tries to slap him and he goes down, this makes Team Moon win. Stephanie and Jennie hug but immediently stop and agree to never speak of this. What Stephanie didn't know was that Todd lost on purpose so his team would win, THAT was his evil plan, not the lasinator. In My Life As A Teenage Health Nut Stephanie offers Jennie a protection pact because Jennei is the second most valuable member on the team. Jennie turns Stephanie down much to her annoyance. When Elizabeth enters the room Stephanie asks what she's doing in there and is shocked when Jennie says she and Elizabeth are having a slumber party. Stephanie storms away and in the confessional says that she tries to protect somone from a akiller and that is the thanks she gets. She comes across Nicole and makes her the same offer she made Jennie. She says she will find out more about Katrina for Nicole. During breakfast stephanie admits most of her team mates are horrid. She later says seeing Jennie vomit when Izzy killed a chicken was priceless. She tells Jennie to lighten up. During the challenge Stephanie belittles Jennie with cutesy language and says chickens exist only to be eaten. AS they yell at each other Stephanie threatens to shove a dead chicken in Jennie's face (though it is Todd who ends up doing this). She tries to apologise after a while but admits the challenge is kinda fun. When Jennie and Elizabeth start protesting with signs stephanie says no one cares; she also says Jennie won't let her ignore her. Team Moon wins and Stephanie is safe for another day. During dinner Stephanie sits next to Jennie to tease her with chicken dinner, Nicole smacks her on the head. She also calls Nicole sane. In Triskaidekaphobia throughout the challenge Stephanie forces her team mates to do their challenges. She makes Todd face his fear of doing good and subtly threatens to kill him after he insults her. Next she forces Jennie to face her fear of MacDonalds; she attempts to force feed Jennie but when Elizabeth grabs her Stephanie splashes soda in Jennie's face and runs, she ends up with a black eye (from tripping, not from Elizabeth). She then forces Veronica to face her fear of drawbrides, she drags her onot the bridge but tries to comfort her when the bridge raises and yells that veronica is scared enough already. Stephenie encourages Nicole to face her fear of getting beaten up which she willingly does, but Nicole ends up hurled into Stephanie. She forces Hank to face his fear of girls hating him, Stephanies yelling counts as Hank passing. Stephanie forces Quincy to face his fear of making talking in front of an audience. He passes but it bores everyone to sleep or near insanity. Stephanie attempts to make Elizibeth face her fear of static electricity but when dragging Izzy over to Elizabeth she is electrocuted and sent sky high. Howeevr; after forcing her team mates inot facing their fear Stephanie is unable to face her fear of exposing her body for an audience. Elizabeth attempts to force her into it since Stephanie forced everyone else to but Jennie convinces her not to. Stephanie is very greatful. When Team Moon wins the challenge Stephanie taunts Jennie and elizabeth that they can't vote her off. despite all this Stephanie was shown crying in the confessional with Nicole supporting her after she failed her challenge. In Sandcastle Hassle Stephanie is uneasy about how the previous challenge went down and asks if she can get her pancakes 'to go'. Jennie teases her about her performance the previous challenge. Later in when the challenge is announced Stephanie agrees with Nicole that Todd's desire to kick down sandcastles is pitiful but says they should keep that plan in mind. Surprisingly Stephanie doesn't know how to build a sandcastle. Jennie teases her about this which annoys Stephanie. In the confessional Stephanie says she has kept her team safe from elimination every challenge (despite her poor performance in A Little Help and nearly blowing the challenge in Food So Plastic, It's Fantastic). Jennie takes over leadership and shoves Setphanie to the sand. Stephnaie doersn't help out for most of the challenge due to not knowing what to do and mentions how she's on a team of idiots. She also gets annoyed when Veronica and Quincy say they don't like her. Eventually Stephanie agrees to help though seems a little reluculant. Rachel asks Stephnaie for assistance in rescuing Katrina and Stephanie agrees. Stephanie says in the confessional that Katrina is competant though she herself is better; she also wants to cause her downfall. Stephanie is able to rescue Katrina from the doorless room and gets herself out by running up a staircase of boxes. She gets annoyed when Rachel and Katrina hug her. Team Moon comes second thanks to Todd's cheating so Stephanie is safe once more. Trivia *Stephanie is responsible for most of Team Moon's victories. *She is one of two African-Canadian girls, the other being Isis. *Stephanie is very bad at cooking. Gallery Stephanie oc for tdabc by cragmiteblaster.png|CragmiteBlaster's drawing of Stephanie in MS paint Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Team Moon